La lettre
by Elementary' my dear Malfoy
Summary: Une lettre est arrivée à changer l'avis de Sakuno le jour de son mariage. Mais...pourquoi? RyoSaku!


Sakuno laissa tomber la lettre de ses mains tellement elle était sous le choc. Elle luttait désormais contre ses larmes pour ne pas gâcher son maquillage fait exprès pour le mariage. Après avoir fini d'espérer, voila que cette lettre décidait de tout chambouler ! Après avoir couru après lui, après avoir tout fait pour être avec lui et avoir fini par tout laisser tomber et passer à autres chose, il décidait de faire vibrer son cœur une nouvelle fois grâce à seulement une pauvre petite lettre de quelques phrases… Finalement, il avait toujours ce grand pouvoir sur elle… Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Il partait en Amérique et elle allait se marier dans quelques minutes.

-Sakuno! Qu'est ce que tu attend? On n'attend plus que toi! S'exclama sa meilleure amie en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Je-J'arrive! Répondit Sakuno en cachant la lettre rapidement sous sa robe.

-Sakuno? Demanda Tomoya, inquiète. Tu n'as pas l'air bien! Tu es toute pale!

-Je vais bien je t'assure. Sourit faussement la future mariée.

-Tu-tu es sure de vouloir te marier? Demanda craintivement la brune.

-Bien sur! S'exclama un peu trop vivement sa meilleure amie. Je-j'aime Aki-Kun!

-D'accord. Sourit légèrement son amie. Mais maintenant, ton futur époux t'attend à l'extérieur!

-Oui, bien sur…Murmura Sakuno en sortant.

En sortant de la pièce, la musique emplissait ses oreilles. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle avait acceptée de se marier à l'occidentale. Toutes ses personnes qui la regardaient marcher avec des yeux étincelants lui donnaient mal à la tête. Et la lettre de Ryoma ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire…

Dès qu'elle arriva près de son homme. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de celui-ci tandis qu'il la détaillait de haut en bas. Aki était très beau. De longs cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux verts. Il était très gentil avec elle. Quoi que un peu trop.

- Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour unir ces deux personnes qui s'aiment…

Qui s'aiment…Qui s'aiment…

-…elles vont se chérir pour la vie et s'aimer pour toujours sans se mentir…

Pour toujours…sans se mentir…

-Avant de prononcer les vœux, y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui est contre cette union?

Sakuno ferma légèrement les yeux. S'attendant à un quiconque signe ou un miracle qui lui ferait changer d'avis. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus ses espoirs devenaient vains. Et maintenant elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle n'avait pas insistée pour organiser un mariage à la japonaise.

-Bien. Procédons aux vœux. Aki Tayuya, ici présent. Voulez vous prendre Sakuno Ryuuzaki comme femme et la chérir pour la vie afin de la rendre heureuse?

-Oui!

-Sakuno Ryuuzaki ici présente, voulez-vous prendre Aki Tayuya comme mari et l'aimer pour toujours?

L'aimer pour toujours…

Flash-Back.

_-Ryoma-Kun?_

_-Oui?_

_-Je-je…_

_-Tu? _

_-Eh bien je…_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ryuuzaki?_

_-Aki..Il-il…_

_-Il t'a fait quelque chose?_

_-Non! Euh, je veux dire oui…_

_-Le salop… _

_-Il m'a demandée en mariage._

_-Oh._

_-Et j'ai acceptée._

_-…Humm, eh bien, félicitations._

_-…Merci._

_Sakuno sourit et se leva du banc où elle était assise avec Ryoma. Elle était idiote d'espérer qu'il lui fasse changer d'avais…_

Fin du Flash-Back.

Elle regarda la salle passivement avant de poser ses yeux sur Aki. Il la regardait avec espoir et impatience. Ayant hâte qu'elle dise simplement ce mot!

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche. Mais Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point d'approuver, une image d'un certain joueur de tennis s'interposa dans sa tête. Avec ses cheveux noirs-verts mis longs qui cascadaient sur son cou et des yeux de chats qui arrivaient à transpercer son être. Mais elle fut vite sortie de sa torpeur.

-…no. Sakuno!

-Euh..quoi?

-Dis-le! S.'impatienta Aki.

-Eh bien je…O…Ou…

Les mots s'entrechoquaient désormais dans sa tête. La syllabe ne voulait plus sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était collée avec la colle la plus forte qui soit. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et aperçu les visages impatients et pleins d'espoirs. Sauf celui de sa meilleure amie, qu'un beau sourire ornait et celui des Sempai-Tachi qui gigotaient –pour certains- sur place, attendant quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Fuji avait même ouvert les yeux.

Un cliquetis se fit alors dans sa tête et elle se tourna vers Aki.

-Je-désolée Aki. Je-je ne peux pas me marier avec toi. Je ne vais que te faire souffrir…

Une exclamation de choc retentit alors dans la pièce. La mère d'Aki venait de se lever précipitamment.

-Fille ingrate! Comment peux-tu dire non à mon fils! S'écria la –grosse- dame.

-Je-Désolée…

Sakuno baissa la tête mais la remonta bien vite en entendant la voix de Tomoya.

-Allez Sakuno!

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et décida de se rendre à l'aéroport dans sa robe de mariée et ses talons hauts. Mais elle prit le soins de les retirer et de les jeter par terre la laissant avec sa robe blanche un peu plus bas que les genoux.

-Vas-y bébé! Va chercher Ryoma! S'écria Sa meilleure ami.

-BURNING!

-Nya!

Des murmures de surprise fusèrent de partout dans la grande salle tandis que la mère d'Aki criait comme une hystérique. Aki quand à lui, était bouche bée.

Sakuno courait déjà depuis un bon bout. L'aéroport ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de minutes de l'endroit de son mariage. Elle courait maintenant à en perdre haleine. Elle était plutôt contente que sa robe ne soit pas longue et lourde comme celles qu'elle voyait dans les films. Les personne qui la voyaient par contre la regardaient avec surprise tandis que d'autres criaient et riaient, la faisant sentir comme étant dans un film de cinéma.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'aéroport, elle regarda le panneau et pria dieu pour qu'il ne soit pas encore parti. Elle fut contente de remarquer que l'avion pour les États-Unis partait dans encore 5 minutes.

Elle accéléra alors en tenant sa robe avec ses deux mains. Bien qu'elle fut courte, elle ne lui permettait pas de courir librement. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle vu pleins de fans encerclant des barrières de sécurité et elle aperçut un jeune homme plutôt grand aux cheveux foncés.

-Ryoma! S'écria-t-elle de toute ses forces.

Ryoma tourna sa tête à la recherche de cette vois pas si méconnue à ses oreilles. La surprise s'afficha sur ses traits lorsqu'il aperçut Sakuno. N'était-elle pas supposée se marier à l'instant? Elle portait sa robe blanche et ses cheveux étaient dans un vacarme pas possible. Mais à ses yeux, elle était la plus adorable. Il se tourna alors vers le douanier et lui tendis son billet.

-Ryoma! Je n'ai pas courue de mon mariage jusqu'à ici pour que tu m'ignore et que tu prennes ton foutu avion! S'écria la jeune femme alors que des larmes remontaient à ses yeux.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'il parlait au douanier.

-Vous pouvez garder le billet. Vous payer des vacances si vous voulez. Murmura-t-il sous l'expression de surprise du douanier tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la jeune femme sous les regards envieux et enchantés, certains jaloux de ses fans.

-Ryuuzaki…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

''Qui est-elle?'' ''Pourquoi porte-t-elle une robe de mariage?'' ''Qui est-elle pour lui?'' Voila les murmures qui fusaient de partout.

-Baka! J'ai annulée mon mariage et j'ai courue comme une folle pour que tu me dises sa! S'écria-t-elle en le frappant de ses petits poings sur le torse.

-Arrête. Soupira-t-il en attrapant ses poignets. Tu as…Annulée ton mariage pour moi?

-Pour qui d'autre! Murmura-t-elle en le regardant. Ta-ta lettre…

-Ma…lettre? S'exclama le jeune homme avec surprise.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa et devint maladivement pale. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes qui se mirent à couler lentement le long de ses joues.

-Ce-celle-ci. Murmura-t-elle en la lui montrant.

-Je-C'est bien ma lettre. Murmura-il en rougissant après l'avoir lue.

-Est-ce que…C'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sur…Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Il baissa sa tête au niveau de la sienne avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il l'attrapa par la taille avant de la rapprocher et la coller à lui et de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec une passion non dissimulée. Des cris de victoires éclatèrent alors dans leurs oreilles tandis que le nouveau couple s'occupait à leurs affaires sans se soucier du reste.

-Trouvez vous une chambre! S'écria une voix en sifflant.

Les deux se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Sakuno cacha son visage rouge de gène mais souriant dans le torse de Ryoma tandis qu'il enveloppait ses bras autour d'elle. Il la prit alors dans le style d'une mariée avant de sortir de l'aéroport et de monter dans la voiture qui l'attendait. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas se sentir comme un vraie mariée le jour de son ex-mariage?

**J'aurais voulu te dire tout ceci avant…**

**Mais tu te marie bientôt et c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.**

**Alors j'écris cette lettre…**

**Puisque je ne suis pas doué pour les mots.**

**Pour te dire que j'aurais aimé assister à ton mariage.**

**Mais en tant que celui qui te rendra heureuse…**

**Celui qui te fera porter la bague…**

**Et celui que tu embrasseras…**

**Je t'aime. **

**Ryoma Echizen.**

_Je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour mais, merci Momo-Sempai._ Sourit intérieurement Ryoma en relisant la lettre modifiée qui n'était pas supposée se retrouver dans les mains de sa désormais fiancée.


End file.
